While it is enjoyable to hold a pet on one's lap, doing so can make one feel hot, or can result in pet fur/hair on one's clothes. In some cases, e.g., if the animal becomes frightened, the person holding the animal may be scratched and/or the pet or the person holding it can be injured. It is also sometimes necessary to hold the animal in place.